Facing my fears
by Misaki Viola
Summary: Lightning, pondering over her life in a bar, catches the eye of a certain brunette. It takes a bubbly rosette to get the ball rolling between the two. This is a little 2-parter in Lightning's POV. T as of chapter 1, may change to an M for chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Facing my fears**

Rating: M

Franchise: Final Fantasy 13

Characters: Fang and Lightning

Authors note:

I apologise for not being around to carry on my writing, I've been going through some personal things and haven't been able to get my head in the writing zone. I really hope I can keep up with this hobby of mine because I enjoy being able to create these stories for your enjoyment.

As always, I do not own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for your entertainment. Italics are the character's thoughts. Enjoy.

Sometimes within our existence we don't actually realise what we want in life. I was a lonely child with a sister that wanted me to try and make friends. I wasn't really a people person, much to Serah's annoyance. I didn't want to know about stupidity, it always surprises me how idiotic people can be to this day.

I became a sergeant at the age of twenty three as my performance in the Guardian Corps' reached a higher expectation then they thought. General Amodar helped with swaying their decision and I'm forever in debt. He helped me and Serah become the strong, independent women we are today. He made sure we had a roof over our heads, food on the table and clothes on our backs. Because our parents passed away when we were younger he basically became the father figure we needed in our lives.

He taught me everything from self defence to budgeting, he's truly a great man that took over taking care of two young women who aren't blood related. He still comes round and calls to check on us and make sure we have everything we need.

Serah met a guy called Snow and I didn't think much of him to start off with. To me he was always trying to be a hero when he and his group went 'saving' people, but my sister chose him and he makes her happy, that's all I can ask for. When I found out they got engaged I may have got a little upset. My hot headedness does that to me. All I can remember is shouting, calling Snow an idiot and Serah trying to calm me down.

I've never really had relationships as with the demanding nature of my job and looking after Serah, I've not had the time to settle down. What my sister and other people who are close to us don't know is my bedfellows are women. Yes, I'm a closet lesbian. I don't want to be known as the 'typical dyke in the Guardian Corps' so that's why I always use call girls. Their job means they are secretive about the clients that use the service and that gives me an added sense of security. Its just between me and whoever comes knocking on my door.

Another thing you may not have guessed is I prefer to be the submissive one. I spend the majority of my mind giving orders and shouting commands at my fellow soldiers that, when I need and crave the feeling of a woman's body, I need to be forcibly pushed down onto my knees and told what she wants from me. It's an escape and I welcome it fully.

I think my life over as I drink a straight whisky at the bar. As I sip I think about who I used to be, who I've become over the years and what will I do when I'm older. I think about settling down and having my own family but my fears are the one thing that hold me back. I scowl at myself in the mirror behind the bar, my icy blue eyes stare back at me in my casual wear, which consists of black torn jeans, a black short sleeved shirt, worn leather jacket and black combat style boots. _'Why cant I just let myself be happy?'_ I think to myself.

I suddenly hear a giggle behind me, I turn my head and see a rose haired woman stood there. She wore navy blue jeans shorts, a yellow short sleeved top and white trainers. She stood there smiling at me and, as I'm not a people person, it took me aback slightly. I just standing there, looking at her for a few seconds. I slightly pull my jacket together and turn to take another sip of my drink.

"Not sure what was funny, but can I help you with something?" My voice sounds a bit too gruff from the strength of the alcohol. I wince slightly at the tone. I turn to look at her thinking I'd have to apologise for being rude, but she still has that grin on her face. She takes a few steps closer to me and turns to lean her back on the side of the bar and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Why do you look so glum? Don't you know you could be having fun dancing with somebody?" She giggles again. I'm not sure how someone can be as happy as she is.

"No offence but I'm not a dancer at all so I wouldn't be caught dead out there." I turn my head and look back at the mirror, my booted foot subconsciously tapping the floor to the beat of the music. I stop when I realise I'm doing it. I think my new 'friend' noticed. I turn my head slightly and see her smirking at me. _'Shit!'_

"I saw your foot tapping there. I've got a friend of mine that would like to meet you if you're interested?"_ 'Oh great...another muscle head I'll have to say get lost to.'_ I think to myself. "She told me she likes you."

_'Wait...did she say she?...How did she know I'm into women?'_ I turn my body to face her, that smile stretching wider on her face.

"I guess I'll have to say yes to an offer like that." I down the rest of my whisky, the warming, bitter taste burns my throat as it makes its way down to my stomach. Dutch courage anyone? The rosette jumps up and down a little too excitedly for my tastes. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _I think to myself.

"Come on!" She grabs my hand and I try my hardest not to yank my hand from her grasp. "I'll introduce you to her." She keeps a tight grip on my hand, dragging me through the crowds of people trying to socialise in their groups, dancing or even those trying to get lucky. We finally stop in front of the booth they occupied and my throat goes dry as I gaze upon her beauty.

She sits there, her long, brunette hair flowing over her shoulders. I can't help but take in her attire that shows off her body. Similar boots to mine, but hers are in dark brown. Tight navy blue jeans that hug those legs that seem to go on forever with a plain white t shirt. I notice she has a Behemoth tooth necklace that completes her look. _'She's...Beautiful.' _I think to myself as I stare in awe at this woman in front of me. She doesn't look up as we approach as she scrolls through her mobile phone.

The rosette lets go of my hand, at last, and chats to the brunette sat there. I stand back, not wanting to intrude. Then her eyes meet mine. Those gorgeous orbs of emerald stare into my blue ones, captivating me more than I could ever comprehend. I can't help but get lost in her eyes. I snap out of my stupor when I hear...Fang?...I think that's what her name is, starts to chuckle at my spacing out.

"Earth to pinkette." She waves a hand to get my attention.

_'She's going to think I'm weird.' _I think to myself '_Say something Lightning!' _"Uhh...hey." _'Smooth.'_ I say to myself sarcastically. It's the rosette's turn to giggle. I try, and fail, to hold a glare back. The beauty in front of me smiles and I feel butterflies in my stomach. _'How can someone I've just met make me feel like this?'_ I ponder to myself.

"Why don't I get the three of us a drink?" The brunette goddess asks. I try to kick my brain into gear and answer but I can't help but wonder what it would be to find a quiet corner, pressed up against a wall whilst she-_'get it together you horn-dog.'_

"I'd like another coke Fang." The younger woman says. I still don't know her name...

"One coke coming up Vanille." _'So that's her name.' _Fang turns to me. "And what about you Sunshine? What do ya fancy?"

"_YOU!" _I shout in my head. I shake my head to get out of my stupor which brings another chuckle forth from the brunette goddess in front of me. "I'll have a straight whisky, no ice. And the names Lightning."

"My kinda girl. I'll get those drinks for us. You already know it, but the name's Fang." She stands us and stretches, her shirt inadvertently riding up, showing off a slither of her tanned stomach to me. My mouth goes dry as my eyes make contact with that expanse of skin. Fang notices I'm staring and shoots me a wink. I try to turn my head to hide the blush that's creeping on my face. Fang smirks as she saunters the way to the bar.

"I knew you'd like each other." Vanille says as she settles back into the booth. I jump slightly. _'I forgot she was there.'_ I turned to face her.

"She's alright." I lied. Vanille picks up on it straight away.

"You know Lightning," The rosette looks me in the eye. "It's not very often that Fang takes a shine to someone. She spotted you at the bar as soon as we walked in. I told her to come and talk to you, but she was nervous." I was shocked. How could a woman like Fang be nervous to speak to me?

_'Do I really make women scared to approach me?' _I get lost in that question until I see Fang make her way through the crowd with a small tray with our drinks. She makes sure that she dodges the random bar patrons and dancers as she makes her way back to our booth. After putting the tray down and handing us our drinks, the brunette sits down next to me. _'Wait, is she closer to me?...no she can't be.'_

I make a move to take my jacket off, feeling warmer now with Fang sat next to me. I don't catch her but the brunette stares at me. We talk about different things, they found small jobs around Cocoon . I tell them that I work for the guardian corps as a sergeant, to which Fang wanted to know the ins and outs about it. I started to open up, feeling a little bit more relaxed.

I don't know how long we were talking for, but Vanille hid a yawn behind her hand. "Fang, I'm going to head back home now. Have you got your spare key?"

"Right here." She pulls a key out of her jeans pocket and puts it back.

"Alright, you two behave yourselves now. I wont be bailing you out." She giggles and quickly turns with a wave.

"Oi! What to you take me for Van?" The brunette chuckles and I take a sip of my whisky, realising I haven't really touched it. Fang seems quiet so I turn to her, and my eyes meet hers. Her emerald meets my icy blue and I feel those damned butterflies in my stomach again. She's looking at me, staring into my soul. I swallow. Hard. _'FUCK!'_

Fang smiles at me. "Fancy a dance Sunshine?"

"I uhh...don't really...dance?" Damn it. Those eyes could make me do anything!

"I think you're lyin' to me Lightning." She drains the last of her whisky, puts the glass on the tray and stands up holding her hand out to me. "I think you do and you just need a little coaxing." She winks at me as a devilish smirk appears on her face.

I sit, dumbfounded, then give a smirk of my own, grabbing my jacket. "Think you can keep up with me?" I stand up, quickly drink my whisky and walk away from the table, leaving Fang at the table.

_'This is going to be a very interesting night indeed.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Facing my fears**

Authors note:

Once again I apologise that I haven't found the time to write the second part of this story, what with Christmas and other commitments that were cropping up. I haven't forgotten about my other story, 'A lovers gift', it's turned into a bit of a slow burner. Hopefully after this crazy time has blown over I can get back into a more frequent writing phase. I hope you enjoy part 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stride through the club, slipping in between groups of bar patrons. They stand around conversing, laughing, flirting. I pay them no mind, the only one who has gained all of my attention is the goddess that is closely following behind me. I walk with an added roll to my hips to tease the brunette. I know she's watching everything I do closely. I know it riles women up; this is a trick I've learned over the years and once we are alone, they take control and I'm satisfied until the next time I need to lose my control again.

I wander over to a table that has recently been vacated by a couple of patrons and lay my jacket on it. As I do so I feel strong arms encircle my waist and hot breath hit the back of my ear. "You did that on purpose, didn't ya Sunshine?" Fang said with a low growl and a touch of arousal. I smirk and lean back into the brunette's form and start grind my ass into her front. I hear a groan from behind and find her fingers grip my hips. As I begin moving my hips more sensually to the music her nails dig into my skin, leaving her mark. "Fuck! You certainly know how to rile a girl up don't ya?"

"Maybe…" I turn in the brunette's arms, staring into her lust filled eyes. _'Check and mate'_ I think to myself and I can't help the smile that graces my face. "What are you going to do about it Fang?"

The brunette beauty pulls me closer and moves her lips to my ear. "Now that would be telling Sunshine." She whispered and gently nibbles my earlobe. I can't help but feel a shiver of anticipation go through me. I move my fingers to play with the hair at the base of Fang's head, this causes her to shut her eyes and enjoy the sensation.

We continue to tease each other. Hands going under shirts. Finger tips gently trailing across overheated skin. We each lean closer and as our lips finally meet, we both moan at the contact. Her lips are like a drug, I need more. We both forget about where we are and get lost in our own little world. That is until we hear a group of drunken men calling out to us, trying to get a free show.

Reluctantly we pull apart and glare at the group, this makes the group stop their rowdiness and move their attention to something else. I turn back to Fang and our eyes meet, she has to know what I planned for the evening. To give her a chance to walk away if she pleases. I would never want to push someone into something they weren't comfortable with.

"I need to tell you something, about the reason I'm out this evening. It's about something you may be able to help me with." The brunette nods and I continue. "I'm looking for someone who can take control, put me in my place so to speak. I'm not sure if you are willing to fulfil my request but if you agree, just know that you may back out at any time if you become uncomfortable."

It feels like an eternity we are both stood there. Fang seems to be lost in her thoughts, I just hope I haven't put her off. I start to worry my lower lip and think it was a stupid idea to ask the woman in front of me that I nearly miss the smirk that appears on her lips.

"I think I'm the right woman for the job Sunshine. Your place?"

_'This is going to be a very interesting evening.'_

* * *

And so I find myself on my knees, naked, staring up at the brunette who's smirking down at me. Her emerald eyes keep me from disobeying, not that I want to. My eyes travel down her tanned and exquisite body, past her perfect breasts, her defined abs, and land on the strap on that is being secured to her hips. It's not anything special, flesh coloured and 5 inches in all but it gets the job done.

As I'm watching Fang adjust the straps and get comfortable, I can't help but lick my lips. This makes the brunette chuckle and I snap my gaze back to her face. Her smirk has turned into a devilish smile and her eyes show promises of a night to remember. "Like what you see Sunshine?"

I can't help but nod, I don't trust my voice not to lay bare how this situation is making me feel. How turned on I am. But she knows, she must know as I start shifting uncomfortably in my position. "Get on the bed. Hands and knees."

I do as I'm told. I situate myself onto my hands and knees in the centre of the bed. I feel it dip as Fang gets on the bed with a hum of appraisal and reaches between my legs. I groan as she teases me. "Fuck! I can't wait to make you scream my name." She uses my wetness to lubricate the dildo and moves into position behind me, nudging my entrance. "Ready for me?"

Before I can answer, she slams into me. I cry out at the sudden intrusion but it's quickly accompanied by loud moans as she continues thrusting into me. Everything that Fang is doing to me is sending my brain into overload. I can't think, I can't speak. I can only feel and moan my approval. Fang shifts her position and starts thrusting harder into me at a different angle.

I've never known someone who has brought me to these heights of pleasure. All of this is truly on another level and I don't think I would find another person to match Fang's stamina. I feel the brunette move a hand between my legs to play with my over sensitive bundle of nerves. That pushes me into the most earth shattering orgasm and I cry out. We both collapse onto the bed in exhaustion and both fall into a deep sleep. 

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I notice that there is an arm around my waist holding me close to a warm body. I turn my head slightly to see a mass of brunette hair. Smiling to myself, I gently move as to not wake the slumbering woman._ 'What would it be like to wake up next to Fang every morning? Would she even want to be with someone like me?'_ I think to myself. I don't want to wake her from such a peaceful slumber to find out, so I snuggle into the brunette and fall back to sleep.

_'It's time I faced my fear and found happiness.'_


End file.
